concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Club 47
CLUB 47 47 Mount Auburn Street (1/58-9/63) 47 Palmer street (10/63-4/68) Cambridge, Massachusetts Remembered Performers January 1959-March 1962 List of Scheduled Performers: April, 1962-April, 1968 Sources: *Club 47 Mt. Auburn 1/59-3/62 listed as (47MA), sourced from “Baby Let Me Follow You Down” and personal remembrance- subject to revision *Club 47 Mount Auburn (4/62-9/63) and 47 Palmer Street (10/63-4/68) sourced from Club 47 Calendars and Broadside coffeehouse schedules Alevisos, Ted (47MA) (5/62) Red Allen & The Kentuckians (1/64) (4/66) Allison, Mose (8/66) (9/66) (2/67) (2/68) Ashley, Clarence (11/63) (4/66) Anderson, Eric (4/64) (6/64) (8/64) (10/64) (11/64) (12/64) (9/65) (1/66) (4/66) (8/66) (2/68) Arnoldi, Paul (5/62) (6/62) (8/62) (5/64) (8/64) (9/64) (10/64) (4/65) (5/65) (6/65) (10/65) (11/65) (12/65) (3/66) Baez, Joan (47MA) The Bacchanalians (9/66) Bach to Mozart Players (2/64) (3/64) The Bagatelle (3/68) Banana (5/65) Basho, Robbie (7/66) Basler, Fred (47MA) Barry, Margaret (9/65) The Beers Family (8/65) (1/66) Bengali Bauls (Perna Das) (12/67) George Benson Quartette (12/66) Bernstein, Ted (47MA) Blue, David (12/65) (5/67) The Blues Project (12/65) The Bluegrass Buddies (1/63) “Bob, Fred, and Sally” (1/63) (2/63) Boggs, Doc (7/63) (8/64) Boute, Amy, and Edwards, Jerry jazz (10/64) (11/64) Buckley, Tim (1/68) Bull, Sandy (7/64) (8/64) (1/67) (2/67) (10/67) Gary Burton Quartette (11/67) (12/67) Paul Butterfield Blues Band (8/65) (6/66) Braheny, John (3/66) Briggs, Dudley, squaredance (2/64) (2/65) Cahn, Rolf (47MA) (1/64) (12/65) (12/68) Cambridge Consort (5/65) (6/65) Camejo, Tony (8/63) Camp, Hamilton (7/65) Caponigro, Andy jazz & classical (1/64) (5/64) Caravan Theatre (11/67) Carawan, Guy (1/66) Carter, Maybelle (3/66) Chambers Brothers (9/65) (10/65) (1/66) (2/66) (11/66) (2/67) (2/68) Chamber Players (10/66) Charles River Valley Boys (47MA)(5/62) (6/62) (7/62) (8/62) (9/62) (10/62) (11/62) (12/62) (1/63) (2/63) (3/63) (4/63) (5/63)(6/63) (7/63) (8/63) (9/63) (10/63) (11/63) (12/63) (1/64) (2/64) (3/64) (4/64) (5/64) (6/64) (7/64) (9/64) (10/64) (11/64) (12/64) (1/65) (2/65) (3/65) (4/65) (5/65) (6/65) (7/65) (8/65) (9/65) (10/65) (11/65) (12/65) (1/66) (2/66) (3/66) (4/66) (5/66) (6/66) (7/66) (9/66) (10/66) (11/66) (12/66) (1/67) (9/67) (11/67) (12/67) (1/68) (2/68) (3/68) (4/68) Charles String Quartette (2/64) (3/64) Chandler, Len (2/64) Childs, Peter (47MA) Clayton, Paul (8/64) The Cloud (3/68) Cohen, Joel (9/66) (10/67) Collins, Judy (12/63) (9/64) (10/65) Commonwealth Rag Pickers (3/64) Cooke, John (47MA) (9/63) (3/64) Cooney, Mike (7/66) (10/66) (12/66) (12/67), (3/68) Cotton, Elizabeth (3/64) James Cotton Blues Band (10/67) (1/68) Corbett, Jerry (1/64) (2/64) (3/64) (6/64) (7/64) (10/64) (2/65) (3/65) (5/65) (6/65) Crawford, Chris (11/65) The Country Boys (12/63) The Country Gentlemen (10/63) (4/64) Daniels, Les (1/65) (2/65) (3/65) (4/65) (5/65) (6/65) (8/65) (10/65) (11/65) (3/66) (5/66) (7/66) (8/66) Davis, Rev. Gary (6/63) (11/64) (9/65) (5/66) (10/66) (2/67) (11/67) Dees, Bob (47MA) DeJesus, Gil (10/64) Dickens, Hazel (5/65) The Dirty Shames (4/66) (8/66) Willie Dixon & Sunnyland Slim (4/66) Dobson, Bonnie (7/62) Dylan, Bob (4/63) solo & w. Eric Von Schmidt Earth Opera (3/68) Eisenstadt, Mike (47MA) El-Din, Hamsa (12/64) Elliott, Ramblin Jack (10/62) (7/63) (2/64) (7/66) Fahey, John (8/65) Farina, Richard and Mimi (9/64) (10/64) (11/64) (12/64) (2/65) (3/65) (4/65) (5/65) (6/65) (7/65) (10/65) (12/65) Field, Jim (4/64) (5/64) (4/65) (5/65) (6/65) Lester Flatt & Earl Scruggs (1/67) 47 Ragpickers (5/64) (6/64) Foreman, Geno (47MA) Foster, Alice (5/65) Fleischmann, John (47MA) Friedel, Dave (5/64) (6/64) (11/64) The Freedom Singers (2/63) Fuller, Jesse (6/63) (6/64) (5/65) (5/66) Geiser, Marty & George (8/63) Gleason & Gravlin (12/65) (11/66) Glover, Tony (7/64) (6/65) (see Koerner, Ray, and Glover) Gorman, Michael (9/65) The Grass Menagerie (3/68) Green, Debbie (47MA) (4/64) (8/64) (10/64) Greenberg, David (1/63) (5/63) The Greenbrier Boys (5/62) (8/64) (4/65) (8/65) (see Doc Watson) Greenhill, Mitch (47MA) (5/62) ((8/62) (9/62)(10/62) (11/62) (12/62) (1/63) (2/63) (3/63) (5/63) (6/63) (7/63) (8/63) (10/63) (11/63) (12/63) (1/64) (9/64) (10/64) (11/64) (12/64) (2/65) (3/65) (4/65) (5/65) (6/65) (7/65) (8/65) (11/65) (1/66) (7/66) (9/66) (10/66) (11/66) Gutcheon, Jeff- (10/65) (12/65) (1/66) (2/66) (9/66) (10/66) (11/66) (see Spike’s Group) Guthrie, Arlo (4/66) (6/66) Buddy Guy Blues Band (9/66) (12/67) (4/68) Hamilton, Frank (4/63) Hammond, John, Jr. (5/63) (4/64) (9/64) (7/65) (11/65) (2/66) (3/66) (9/66) (12/66) (1/68) (2/68) The Hallucinations (1/66) (3/68) Hardin, Tim (7/63) (8/63) (9/63) (10/63) (11/63) (12/63) (1/64) (2/64) (3/64) (4/64) (5/64) (6/64) (7/64) Hartford, John (1/68) Havens, Richie (6/66) (10/66) (11/66) (12/66) (1/67) (1/68), (2/68) Hazel & Alice (5/66) Heaney, Joe (10/66) Hester, Carolyn (47MA) (2/65) (6/65) (12/65) (5/66) (11/66) Holcomb, Roscoe (4/64) Holy Modal Rounders (6/64) (12/64) (7/65) (see Stampfel & Weber) Hopkins, Lightnin’ (7/65) House, Son (11/64) (10/65) (2/66) (5/66) Howard, Clint (1/66) Howlin’ Wolf Blues Band (7/66) Hooker, John Lee (6/66) (7/66) Hurt, John (5/66) Image Theatre (12/64) (1/65) (2/65) (3/65) (4/65) Isley, Tex (11/63) (4/66) Jackson, Clay (47MA) James, Skip (8/65) (9/65) (4/66) (10/66) Jim & Jean (1/66) (10/66) Jim & Jesse & The Virginia Boys (7/66) Joe & Eddie (3/64) Jones, Bessie (2/66) Jones, Robert L. (47MA) (6/62) (7/62) (8/62) (9/62) (11/62) (12/62) (1/63) (2/63) (4/63) (5/63)(6/63) (9/63) (10/63) (11/63) (12/63) (1/64) (2/64) (3/64) (5/64) (12/64) (1/65) (2/65) (6/65) Jones, Tom (3/65) The Kaleidscope (12/67) Kathy & Carol (7/65) Kennedy, Norman (3/66) (4/66) Kentucky Colonels (7/64) (10/64) Keith & Rooney (Bill Keith and Jim Rooney) (47MA) (5/62) (6/62) (7/62) (8/62) (9/62) (10/62) (10/64) (11/64) (12/64) (1/65) (2/65) (3/65) (4/65) (7/65) (9/65) (10/65) (11/65) (12/65) Killen, Louis (10/66) Kindred, Lisa (11/63) (12/63) (1/64) (2/64) (6/64) (7/64) (8/64) (6/66) Koerner, Spider John (7/64) (8/64) (9/64) (10/64) (12/64) (1/65) (8/65) (11/65) (2/66) (7/66) (10/66) (12/67), (2/68) Koerner, Ray, and Glover (7/65) Koff, Mr. and Mrs. Robert (2/65) children’s program Koh, Jean (8/63) Kossoy, Irene (47MA) (4/63) (2/65) children’s program Kweskin, Gutcheon, & Richmond (12/65) Kweskin, Jim (47MA) (2/63) (3/63) (4/63) 5/63) (6/63) (8/63) (9/63) (10/63) (1/64) (5/64) (6/64) (8/64) (9/64) (10/64) (2/65) (9/65) Kweskin, Jim Trio (11/65) Kweskin, Jim & The Jug Band (5/63) (12/63) (7/64) (1/65) (6/65) (11/65) (3/66) (8/66) (2/68) Lamb, Derek (2/65) (3/65) Langstaff, Carol (47MA) (12/62) (1/63) (3/63) (4/63) (5/63)(6/63) (7/63) (8/63) (10/63) (11/63) (12/63) (1/64) (2/64) (3/64) (4/64) (1/65) (11/66) Laufman, Dudley (2/65) (10/65) (1/66) (3/66) (10/66) (2/67) (12/67) Sam Lay Chicago Blues Band (9/67) (3/68) Leonda (5/66) (6/66) (11/66) Lee, Rick (7/63) (8/63) Lenz, Peter (47MA) Lilly Brothers, Don Stover, and Tex Logan (47MA) (6/63) (11/63) (2/64) (6/64) (9/65) (2/66) Mark Linobsky (12/62) The Lovin’ Spoonful, (6/65) The Lost (9/65) (1/66) Lyman, Mel (5/64) (6/64) (7/64) (9/64) (12/65) The Lyman Family (4/68) Lyons, Bill (1/64) Mackay, David (2/67) MacSorley, Don (4/63) (5/63) (6/63) (7/63) (8/63) (10/63) (11/63) (1/64) (2/64) (7/64) (9/64) (10/64) (11/64) (12/64) (1/65) (2/65) (3/65) (6/65) (7/65) (8/65) (10/65) Mahal, Taj ((5/64) 6/64) (7/64) (8/64) (9/64) (10/64) (11/64) (12/64) (1/65) Martin, Buzz (47MA) Mars, Sylvia (47MA) (5/62) (6/62) (7/62) Mcallister, David (5/63) McIntyre, Ken, jazz (11/65) Michaels, Nancy (3/65) (4/65) (5/65) (6/65) (7/65) (10/65) (12/65) (2/66) (3/66) Middlesex County String Band (5/62) Minot, Betsy (47MA) Mitchell, Joni (12/66) (1/68) (3/68) Bill Monroe & The Bluegrass Boys (2/66) (6/66) (11/66) Mother Bay State Entertainers Muldaur, Geoff (47MA) (6/62) (7/62) (11/62) (12/62) (1/63) (2/63) (3/63) (4/63) (5/63) (9/63) (10/63) (12/63) (1/64) (11/64) (12/64) (2/65) (3/65) (4/65) (5/65) (7/65) (8/65) (11/65) (12/65) Muldaur, Geoff & Maria (5/64) (6/64) (7/64) (8/64) (9/64) (6/65) (8/65) (10/65) often w. Mel Lyman Nagy, John (47MA) Neil, Fred (3/66) Neuwirth, Bob (9/62) (9/63) (10/63) (6/64) (7/64) (8/64) (9/64) (10/64) New Lost City Ramblers (7/62) (10/65) (11/66) New York Public Library (4/66) The New Strangers (Kalb & Charters) (12/63) (3/64) (4/64) Guitar Nubbitt (6/62) (7/62) Ochs, Phil (4/64) (9/64) (12/64) O’Hegarty, Charles (12/65) (1/66) (4/66) (5/66) (11/66) (12/66) Osborne Brothers (5/63)(9/63) (3/64) (4/66) Parmley, Jack The Patons (2/66) (11/66) The Pennywhistlers (1/67) Houston Person Trio, jazz (10/65) Philipps, Paul (6/66) (10/66) The Pickabillies (2/65) Fred Pike, Bill Rawlings, & The Twin River Boys (10/66) Poet’s Theatre (10/67) Pong, Ray (2/64) (3/64) (6/64) (7/64) (8/64) (9/64) (10/64) (11/64) (12/64) (1/65) (2/65) (3/65) (10/65) Price, Fred (1/66) Profitt, Frank (4/63) Provine, John (47MA) The Ragpickers (8/65) Reagan, Bernice (8/64) (see Freedom Singers) Redpath, Jean (7/63) (9/63) (3/64) (4/65) (9/65) Rhodes, Dusty.(11/63) Riddle, Almeda (9/63) (3/65) Richmond, Fritz (47MA) (12/65) – played washtub bass with dozens of performers throughout the entire period Rivers, Sam (jazz) (11/65) Robbins, Sandra (9/66) Roderick, Judy (10/63) (4/64) (11/64) (7/65) (1/66) (5/66) (9/66) (1/67) (10/67) Rooney, Jim (47MA) (8/62) (11/62) (3/63) (6/63) (8/63) (9/64) (2/65) (3/65) (6/65) (see also: Keith & Rooney; Rooney, Val & Applin) Rooney, Val, and Applin (11/62) (12/62) (1/63) (2/63) (3/63) (4/63) (5/63) Rosmini, Dick (7/65) Rowan, Peter (10/64) (11/64) (12/67- w. Dave Grisman) Otis Rush Blues Band (1/67) Rush, Tom (47MA) (5/62) (8/62) (9/62) (10/62) (3/63) (4/63) (5/63) (7/63) (8/63) (9/63) (10/63) (11/63) (12/63) (1/64) (2/64) (3/64) (4/64) (5/64) (6/64) (7/64) (8/64) (9/64) (10/64) (11/64) (1/65) (2/65) (3/65) (4/65) (5/65) (6/65) (7/65) (8/65) (9/65) (10/65) (4/66) (8/66) (1/68) Sainte-Marie, Buffy (9/64) (5/65) Sackheim, Eric (47MA) Saletan, Tony (and Irene Kossoy) (47MA) (12/63) (1/64) (3/64) (4/64) (1/65) (2/65) (3/65) (9/65) (10/65) (11/65) (6/66) (2/67) Sandy & Jeanie Darlington (6/66) (7/66) (9/66) (10/66) Seeger, Mike (7/62) (11/62) (4/64) (7/64) (11/64) (4/65) (1/66) (10/66) (10/67) Schoenfeld, Sally (47MA) (8/63) Schrier, Dave, jazz (11/65) Shahn, Bobby (47MA) Scott, Molly (47MA) Siegal-Schwall Blues Band (11/67) Siggins, Bob (47MA) (8/62) (9/64) (10/64) (2/65) (5/65) Signer, Ethan (47MA) Silver Leaf Gospel Singers (12/62) (2/63) (6/63) (11/63) (5/66) Sky, Patrick (5/64) (7/64) (9/64) (4/65) (5/65) (11/65) (9/66) (12/66) (3/68) Smith, Hobart (5/63) (9/63) Spence, Joseph (7/66) Spoelstra, Mark (47MA) (3/63) (6/63) (8/63) (9/63) (11/65) (12/65) (10/66) Stampfel, Pete, and Weber, Steve (9/63) (5/64) (see also: Holy Modal Rounders) Staines, Bill (7/66) Stanley, Dayle (47MA) (5/62) (6/62) (7/62) (8/62) (12/62) (1/63) (2/63) (3/63) (4/63) (5/63) (6/63) (7/63) (11/63) Staples Singers (5/66) (2/67) (4/68) The Strangers (2/66) Stookey, Paul (47MA) Spike’s Group (12/64) (1/65) (2/65) (3/65) (4/65) (5/65) Jeremy Steig & The Satyrs (11/67) Stuart, Alice (2/65) Tansey, Ann (12/65) Times Square Two (3/66) (4/66) (5/66) (8/66) Townley, John (12/62) (1/63) Traum, Happy & Artie (7/66) (10/66) The Trolls (3/65) (4/65) (5/65) (6/65) (7/65) (8/65) (10/65) Val, Joe (10/64) (11/64) (see also Val & Applin) Val & Applin (4/64) Van Ronk, Dave (11/63) Vanaver, Bill (3/64) (4/64) Von Schmidt, Eric (47MA) (6/62) (7/62) (8/62) (9/62) (10/62) (11/62) (12/62) (4/63) (9/63) (10/63) (11/63)(5/64) (8/64) (9/64) (1/65) (6/65) (7/65) (8/65) (2/66) (3/66) (7/66) Ware, Naomi (8/62) Washington, Jackie (Jack Landron) (47MA) (5/62) (6/62) (7/62) (8/62) (9/62) (10/62) (11/62) (12/62) (1/63) (2/63) (3/63) (4/63) (7/63) (8/63) (9/63) (10/63) (11/63) (12/63) (2/64) (3/64) (4/64) (5/64) (10/64) (1/65) (3/65) (6/65) (8/65) (9/65) (11/66) (1/67) (10/67) (11/67) Watanabe, Carl (9/64) (10/64) (11/64) Watson, Doc (10/62) (2/63) (2/64) (1/65) (7/65) (8/65) (1/66) (12/66) Doc Watson, Ralph Rinzler, John Herald (2/63) Muddy Waters Blues Band (2/66) (3/66) (8/66) (11/67) Weill, Rita (7/63) (6/64) Junior Wells Blues Band (9/66) West, Hedy (10/62) White, Bukka (11/65) (2/66) Williams, Big Joe (12/65) Williams, Robert Pete (9/66) Wilson, Al (6/64) Winn, John (6/66) Winston, Winnie (47MA) Wood, Bill (47MA) Danny Wright Band (jazz) (12/65) Young, Jesse Collin (5/64) (7/64) (9/64) (6/65) (11/65) Zaffron, Dick (47MA) Zola (9/62) (11/62) 1967 February 24, 1967 (Junior Wells) February 25, 1967 (Mike Cooney) February 26, 1967 ("Hoot") February 27-28, 1967 (Eric Von Schmidt) March 1-5, Club 47, Cambridge, MA (Staple Singers) March 6-7, 1967 (Mike Seeger) March 8, 1967 (Charles River Valley Boys) March 9-11, 1967 (Dan Rebo, Bill Harrell & The Tennessee Cutups) March 12, 1967 ("Hoot") March 13-14, 1967 (Rolf Cahn) March 15, 1967 (Jim Kweskin & Mel Lyman) March 16-18, 1967 (Siegel-Schwall Blues Band) March 19, 1967 (The Calypaonians) March 20-22, 1967 (Spider John Koerner) March 23-24, 1967 (Arlo Guthrie) March 25, 1967 (Fred Pike, Bill Rawlings & The Twin River Boys) March 26, 1967 Club 47, Cambridge, MA (Caravan Theater) March 27-29, 1967 Club 47, Cambridge, MA (Ramblin' Jack Elliott) March 30-April 1, 1967 Club 47, Cambridge, MA (Jackie Washington, plus an afternoon children's concert on the 1st) April 2, 1967 Club 47, Cambridge, MA (Caravan Theater) April 3, 1967 (Charles River Valley Boys) April 4-5, 1967 ??? April 6-8, 1967 Club 47, Cambridge, MA (John Lee Hooker) April 8, 1967 Club 47, Cambridge, MA (Rolf Cahn, Afternoon children's concert) April 9, 1967 ("Hoot") April 10, 1967 (Muddy Waters & John Lee Hooker) April 11-15, 1967 (Muddy Waters Blues Band) April 16, 1967 ("Hoot") April 17-22, 1967 (Jim Kweskin & The Jug Band) April 23, 1967 (Poets Theater) April 24-27, 1967 Club 47, Cambridge, MA (Eric Andersen) April 28-29, 1967 (Joni & Chuck Mitchell) April 30-May 4, 1967 ??? May 5-6, 1967 (Charlie Moore, Bill Napier & The Dixie Partners) May 7, 1967 (Jim Kweskin & The Lyman Family) May 8-10, 1967 (J. B. Hutto & The Hawks) May 11-12, 1967 (The Bagatelle) May 13, 1967 (Rainbow Valley Boys) May 14, 1967 (Contemporary Music by Chamber Players) May 15-21, 1967 (Chambers Brothers, 21st was a gospel concert) May 22-24, 1967 (Richie Havens) May 25-26, 1967 (Mike Cooney) May 27, 1967 (Charles River Valley Boys) May 28, 1967 ("Hoot") May 29-31, 1967 (John Hammond & The Screaming Nighthawks) June 1-3, 1967 (Patrick Sky) June 4, 1967 ("Hoot") June 5-7, 1967 (Carolyn Hester) June 8-9, 1967 (Louis Killen & Norman Kenedy) June 10, 1967 (Peter Rowan & David Grisman) June 11-13, 1967 Club 47, Cambridge, MA (The Caravan Theater's production of "How to Make a Woman") June 14, 1967 (Charles River Valley Boys) June 15-17, 1967 (Jackie Washington) June 18, 1967 ("Hoot") June 19-25, 1967 Club 47, Cambridge, MA (Butterfield Blues Band) June 26-28, 1967 (The Stone Poneys) June 29-July 1, 1967 (Tim Buckley) July 2, 1967 ("Hoot") July 3-8, 1967 (Howlin' Wolf Blues Band) July 9, 1967 (Eric Von Schmidt) July 10-11, 1967 (Sippie Wallace and the Jim Kweskin Jug Band, with Maria Muldaur) July 12-14, 1967 (Grandpa Jones) July 15-16, 1967 Club 47, Cambridge, MA (The Caravan Theater's production of "How to Make a Woman") July 17-22, 1967 (Siegal-Schwall Blues Band) July 23-24, 1967 (The Young Tradition) July 25-26, 1967 (Buddy Guy Blues Band) July 27-30, 1967 (Merle Travis) July 31-August 5, 1967 (Mose Allison Trio) August 6, 1967 (Peter Rowan & David Grisman) August 7-8, 1967 (Tom Rush) August 9-12, 1967 (Bill Monroe & His Bluegrass Boys) August 13, 1967 (Eric Von Schmidt) August 14-20, 1967 (Chambers Brothers) August 21-24, 1967 (Junior Wells Blues Band) August 25-30, 1967 (Richie Havens, (28th-30th) Jeremy Steig & the Satyrs) August 31-September 2, 1967 (Doc Watson) September 3-5, 1967 (John Hammond) September 6-7, 1967 (Skip James) September 8-9, 1967 (Rosalie Sorrells) September 10-13, 1967 (The Bagatelle) September 14-16, 1967 (Don Reno, Bill Harrell & The Tennessee Cutups) September 17, 1967 ("Hoot") September 18-20, 1967 (Arlo Guthrie) September 21-23, 1967 (Charles River Valley Boys) September 24, 1967 ("Hoot") September 25-August 2, 1967 (Sam Lay & The Mojo Workers) August 3-7, 1967 (Gordon Lightfoot) August 8-11, 1967 (Canned Heat)